Problem: Solve for $Q$ if $\sqrt{Q^3} = 16\sqrt[8]{16}$.
Solution: To start removing the radicals, we square both sides of the equation. This gives $$Q^3 = \left(\sqrt{Q^3}\right)^2 = \left(16\sqrt[8]{16}\right)^2 = 256 \cdot \sqrt[4]{16} = 256 \cdot 2 = 512.$$Thus, $Q = \sqrt[3]{512} = \sqrt[3]{2^9} = \boxed{8}.$